


Ideas that deserve more than I can offer them

by WhyWhyNot



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, One Piece
Genre: Gyojin-tou | Fishman Island, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Female Character, ohara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: A depository for all the ideas I will probably never write. Feel free to use them, but please leave a comment so anyone interrested can read it.Unless specified, major canon characters shouldn't appear save for the occasional cameo. You are of course free to ignore that.





	Ideas that deserve more than I can offer them

I  
A civilian trans-girl (who is not closely related to anyone important) begin a quest across the world to find Emporio Ivankov or, should the rumor of their death be true, their Devil Fruit

II  
Nico Robin isn't the only little girl to survive Ohara. Follow the story of the other survivor as she deal with PTSD and try to build herself a new life.

III

Scar from FMA somehow land in Fishman Island and relate. Alternatively, he find Robin just after Ohara and relate. He gets pissed at the world governement in both cases.

IV


End file.
